Motorcycle Love
by sailor alpha tomboy
Summary: Two years after losing her boyfriend to her cousin, Leah moves to Port Angeles and meets her new neighbor. Alternate Universe. All Human. Not an MC fic, I just like the name. I got inspiration from watch Mayans MC.


I don't own Twilight It is the property of Stephanie Meyer. This fanfiction inspired by **Mayans** **MC and I'm going to use the look of JD Pardo's character, EZ, in Mayans MC than his regular look in the Breaking Dawn**. I don't own Sons of Anarchy either. All human. Oh, I'm not using the Mayan MC in this fic.

It has been 2 years since my boyfriend of 4 years dumped me for my cousin.

Weird thing to think of in the grocery store.

Well, I'm thinking of it because it's been two days since their wedding.

Well, I guess I should introduce myself, I'm Leah Clearwater and I'm 21 years old of the Quileute tribe. I live with my mom, Sue, and little brother, Seth who's 16. My dad passed away two years ago also.

My ex boyfriend Sam Uley was my boyfriend since I was a freshman and he was a sophomore. Then when I was senior and Sam was in college I found out him and my cousin, Emily, of the Makah tribe, who attended the same college as him were running around behind my back.

It completely shattered my heart and top of that that same year my dad died of a heart attack.

Well, the only karma that Sam and Emily had was that they had a car accident and she got three long scars on the side of her face. I would never wish and on my worst enemy, but I couldn't help but feel a little less bitter about the breakup. Since then, I avoided other relationships and keep a mostly cold shield around me.

That's why last year I moved to Port Angeles to study to be a nurse like my mom.

They got married two days ago. I was dragged to the wedding because Emily's mom begged my mom that Emily wanted me to attend even though I shot down her request to be a bridesmaid.

Enough about me. My mom sent me to the store to get groceries while she's at work and my brother's at school. I drove out to the store in Forks instead of La Push to avoid running into Sam or Emily, and the pitiful looks of everybody.

Thank God, it was a sunny day today.

Flour, sugar, milk, eggs, orange juice, and etc. I was trying to reach the _Cinnamon Toast Crunch_, because the shelf is a few inches above my 5'8 height.

The sound of clicking boots and chains hit my ears and then I saw a hand pick up the cereal box I was reaching for.

"Here you go, Miss." A smooth, sexy voice with a smooth Spanish accent threw me off. I turned around and looked up and I caught my jaw before it dropped.

The teak eyes caught my attention first. He had short black hair, beautiful brown skin, and a moustache and a beard that were very well groomed. He was wearing a dark red shirt with a leather vest and blue jeans with chains hanging off of them and black motorcycle boots.

I mentally shook my head.

"Thank you." I said, making sure my voice was not shaky.

He grinned at me. "No problem".

Then he walked away with my eyes following him.

That was eventful.

After I got everything I needed I headed to the checkout counter. After I loaded everything in my car, I turned my key in the ignition and it didn't turn over. Well, my battery's dead. I whined, bumping my head on the steering wheel.

I got off the car and popped open the hood. I don't feel like calling Jake because he's probably out with his girlfriend Reneesme.

"Need any help?" I turned around and saw the same guy from inside the store walking up to me. He threw his two bags in the bed of a black pickup truck that was parked next to me.

I shook my head. "No, I don't wanna trouble you."

He chuckled at me. "Trust me, _chica_, if I didn't want to troubled, I wouldn't have asked."

"Well, my I think my battery's going on me and it's my fault because I wanted to wait until tomorrow to do it."

He raised his hands in the air. "Hey, I'm not judging you, I've been guilty of that too. I'll give you a boost." He reached in the bed of his truck before I could say anything and pulled out some jumping cables.

He popped his hood and connected his battery with mine.

"Go ahead start your car." He told me.

I got in the car and turned the ignition and my car started.

"Thanks!" I told him when he got out of his truck and disconnected his cables from my car and his and came to my window.

"Thank you, I gotta get home and bring these groceries to my mom."

"_No problemo_, but if you need me to install your battery or any other mechanical work in the future, here's my card."

I took it and looked at it. "Thank you, Nahuel Sanchez. I'll keep that in mind. Well, I'm in a huge hurry. So, I guess I'll see you around." I waved at him as soon as I started my car and he smiled as he waved back. Then I pulled out the parking lot and headed home.


End file.
